f1historyfandomcom-20200214-history
2012 Formula One season
|next = |Races = 20 |Drivers = 25 |Teams = 12 |Engine Suppliers = Cosworth, Ferrari, Mercedes, Renault |Tyre Suppliers = |image = |caption = Sebastian Vettel (Red Bull-Renault) - 281 points |image2 = |caption2 = Red Bull Racing - 460 points }}The 2012 Formula One season was the 63rd FIA Formula One season. The championship was contested over twenty rounds, which started in Australia on 18 March and ended in Brazil on 25 November. The 2012 season saw the return of the United States Grand Prix, which was held at the Circuit of the Americas, a purpose-built circuit in Austin, Texas. After being cancelled in 2011 due to civil protests, the Bahrain Grand Prix also returned to the calendar. Pre-season Sebastian vettel entered the season as World Drivers' Champion and Red Bull Racing as World Constructors' Champion. Rule changes Driver changes Team changes Calendar changes New/returning races * After the 2011 Bahrain Grand Prix was cancelled, the race was reinstated for the 2012 season with a provisional date in October. The final version of the calendar brought the race forward to April. * The German Grand Prix returned to Hockenheim after the 2011 German Grand Prix was held at the Nürburgring, in line with the event's policy of alternating between venues. * In May 2010, it was announced that Austin, Texas would host the return of the United States Grand Prix, the first since Indianapolis in 2007. Known as the Circuit of the Americas, the venue will be a brand-new, purpose-built permanent circuit designed by event promoter Tavo Hellmund and 1993 Grand Prix Motorcycle World Champion Kevin Schwantz with the assistance of German architect and circuit designer Hermann Tilke. The race was originally scheduled to be held in June, but was moved back to become the penultimate event of the season in response to concerns over the heat of the Texas summer and its effects on teams, drivers and spectators, and the failure of race organisers to meet a key deadline for the race sanctioning fees. Removed races *The Turkish Grand Prix was removed from the calendar after Formula One Management and the event organisers could not agree on a renewed contract. In August 2011, organisers of the race revealed that they were negotiating with Bernie Ecclestone to resume their place on the calendar. However, the race was removed from the calendar later that month. Teams and Drivers The following teams and drivers competed in the 2012 Formula One World Championship. The FIA published a provisional entry list on 30 November 2011, and the grid was finalised on 17 February. Season calendar Season review Pre-Season The pre-season testing began immediately after the 2011 Abu Dhabi Grand Prix with a three-day 'Young Driver Test' (for drivers with fewer than three Formula One race starts to their name) at the Yas Marina Circuit from 15–17 November 2011. Toro Rosso test driver and Formula Renault 3.5 Series runner-up Jean-Éric Vergne was the fastest driver in every session over the three-day test, driving for Red Bull Racing. The Young Driver Tests also saw the debut of Pirelli's 2012 tyre compounds, with all bar one of the tyre compounds used in 2011 having undergone significant revisions. Several teams, including Williams and Mercedes used the tests as an opportunity to test parts for the 2012 season in the face of a ban on exhaust-blown diffusers. The 2012 season was preceded by three test sessions at Jerez de la Frontera and Barcelona. These sessions gave the teams and drivers the opportunity to familiarise themselves with their cars, though the teams downplayed the accuracy of testing times as being representative of the running order for the season. At the second test in Barcelona, Lotus F1 discovered a critical fault in the build of their chassis that forced them to miss four days of running, while both HRT and Marussia were unable to complete any mileage with their 2012 cars after both the HRT F112 and Marussia MR01 failed their crash tests, though both teams were able to complete shakedowns of their cars. Fernando Alonso won 2012 Malaysian GP.jpg|Fernando Alonso at the Malaysian GP F1-2012-bahrain-vettel-raikkonen.jpg|Sebastian Vettel at the Bahrain GP Sergio+Perez+Canadian+F1+Grand+Prix+Qualifying+NX gIFHJJ11l.jpg|Sergio Pérez at the Canadian GP Grosjean1-lg.jpg|Romain Grosjean at the Hungarian GP Jm1221se233.jpg|Paul di Resta at the Singapore GP Results and standings Grands Prix # - Lewis Hamilton was excluded from pole position at the Spanish Grand Prix for a technical infringement and moved to the back of the grid. Pastor Maldonado was recognised as the pole-sitter for the race. # - Michael Schumacher recorded the fastest time in qualifying for the Monaco Grand Prix, but started sixth after a five-place grid penalty from the previous race was applied. Mark Webber was recognised as the pole-sitter for the race Drivers' standings Points were awarded to the top 10 classified finishers. Championship points were awarded on a 25–18–15–12–10–8–6–4–2–1 basis to the first ten finishers in each race. |valign="top"| Bold - Pole position Italics - Fastest lap |} Notes: *† — Drivers did not finish the Grand Prix, but were classified as they completed over 90% of the race distance. Constructors' standings Championship points were awarded on a 25–18–15–12–10–8–6–4–2–1 basis to the first ten finishers in each race. |valign="top"| Bold – Pole position Italics – Fastest Lap |} Notes: *† — Cars did not finish the Grand Prix, but were classified as they completed over 90% of the race distance. References *https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/2012_Formula_One_season *http://www.statsf1.com/en/2012.aspx Category:Formula One Seasons Category:Seasons